En el refugio de mi paz
by Reveire
Summary: El amor es una mujer que es un saco de huesos con manos de invierno.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Notas:** Basado sobretodo en la muerte de Kikyo (spoilers muy pero muy leves). ¡Espero que la lectura se disfrute!

* * *

 **En el refugio de mi paz**

* * *

Kikyo era un frío muerto

y él buscaba refugio bajo su piel.

Ella ahora es espectro que deambula por su propia noche (con esas lunas doradas donde murmura su nombre con esos labios de tierra). Inuyasha la recuerda, en el nocturno, y tiembla pues añora ese calor que ella jamás tuvo. (Ah, pero tenía esa risa donde florecían las viñas y sus manos largas que buscaban las suyas). A veces cree ver su fantasma entre los astros, entre las flores rojas y entre sus propias manos («ah, sabes, me gustaría verte sobre mis labios»).

Tiembla cuando recuerda que ellos son amor muerto, amor desechado.

Inuyasha incluso le temía, cuando le gustaba sus mejillas pálidas entre sus manos de garras, con esa acuarela sobre sus órbitas y sus labios que soltaban esa voz susurrante que a él le erizaba el alma. A él le encantaba tocar esa piel de huesos que ella tenía (para ver si encontraba algo de vida detrás de su risa cantarina).

Ahora ella también está muerta, pero sin amor en los ojos. Inuyasha no la toca pero sabe que si lo hace, se encontrará que ella es un saco de huesos y ojos entintados donde chorrea arte que él no comprende. Ahora es toda una mirada fría de ella, cortante, donde le recuerda que la muerte les asecha a ambos constantemente; y es él quien gira la mirada con temor, con inseguridad (con amor), temiendo el odio sin fondo que ella trae regando. Y sin embargo es su voz susurrante (de nuevo) que le dice mientras toca su espalda:

– ¿Irías al infierno conmigo?

Esa es la mayor declaración de amor puro que ella le da. Y él siente la vida licuársele por entre las venas y el corazón entre las entrañas. Amor. Y responde:

–Allí. E incluso más lejos que eso.

Pero es mentira.

Porque:

Kikyo es un saco de huesos

e Inuyasha teme ver bajo su inferno.

(pero es que la ama la ama la ama la ama).

Sin embargo a veces le gusta retractarse y pensar que ella es una noche taciturna, donde hace frío incluso bajo las felicidades bajas. E Inuyasha tiene mil amores para contar (ahora) pero regresa en el tiempo inacabable y ahí está ella, con esos abrazos donde él se pudría en su agua y sus lunas azucaradas que él tanto añoraba besar. Y en los tiempos en que el amor no era un saco de huesos, él hubiera querido decir: «Me volvería incluso un monstruo horrible con tal de que me des refugio bajo tu pecho, y yo te riegue de amor amor amor amor». Y ella hubiera dejado que una grieta en forma de sonrisa le ahuecara esa belleza suya y le hubiera respondido: «Lo sé. Yo lo sé tanto…a qué esperamos, entonces».

Pero entonces la muerte los acalla y ella se muere, bajo su propia alma, y está destinada a ser noche fría y vacía por el resto de sus eternidades. Pero a él no le importa, no, porque ella es todo amor amor amor y él incluso sin aceptar que ella es la vida muerta quiere aún hundirse bajo su piel y ser el fuego en su invierno.

–Kikyo…yo, yo no pude protegerte, nunca. Pero siempre…siempre quise…

–Lo sé–Sonríe.

Y ella se va.

Cuando la besa le siente la piel quebrada y sus besos son como huesos vacíos, tibios, suaves. Lentamente ella se le desvanece entre las garras y le flota la vida por la noche hasta las constelaciones, y él cree verle la sonrisa agrietada en el rostro triste de quien ya ha vivido todo y sin embargo no ha aprendido a vivir.

Se desvanece,

pero se queda.

Su espectro sempiterno se enreda entre sus besos y sus garras y sus huesos, en su todo, para ya no irse jamás. Pues Kikyo es noche taciturna y a él le gusta extender las manos frías para alcanzar toda esa negrura bella bella bella.

(y él jamás sabrá hasta el final de sus días, mientras acuna a otro amor, que ella añoraba su sol y quería perderse en su iris, pues Inuyasha es calor y ella quería que él hundiera sus garras bajo su nieve).

Ellos se van, para no regresar jamás.

Y qué triste,

pues él nunca pudo besarle los huesos ni ella entregársele para que él le cure la muerte.

Son amor muerto, olvidadizo.

.

.


End file.
